Copending Application, filed 12-14-79, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,478 relates to a process for preparing linear, high molecular weight copolyesters with 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol. U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,267 relates to reacting a high molecular weight polyester with a dicarboxylic acid and a polyhydric alcohol.
Numerous patents disclose processes for utilizing scrap polyesters in polymer production such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,222,999, 3,344,091, 4,078,143 and 4,138,374.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,299 it is stated that reclaimed monomer, obtained by heating waste polymer with glycol, may be injected into the polymerization system but must be kept below a level of about 20% of the total monomer if the polymer produced is to have satisfactory properties. When amounts of recovered monomer higher than about 20% are injected, it is found that the rate of polymerization of the mixture is reduced to such an extent that the output of the equipment must be cut back to a prohibitively low level.